New Rozen Maiden in America
by Scarlet White
Summary: This is a story about how Rozen finds a child that needs the dolls to help her with selfesteem issues and he is also making a new 7 dolls to accompany them. Also, I demand ritual sacrifice of 7 reviews before the third chapter comes up. Kudos.
1. America Overture:New Substance realized

Rozen Maiden Goes American

By: Scarlet White

Rozen gasped at the transformation. Just inserting a bit of American based products here and there entirely changed the dolls. Of course, it was what he had wanted. There was a disturbance in the United States, almost half way across the world, and he felt that his "children" needed to be there. For some odd reason, time itself had shifted and morphed, so that Alice had still existed, along with the completed Rosa Mystica's, but it had split at the same time. The seven dolls still existed and were now alive. He decided on ultimately making another seven dolls for America, but had needed the other girls there to help 'show' them around.

His new assistant, Aro, nodded at his side. His eyes were respectfully averted as he sketched ideas for the new dolls. Rozen nodded once, and Aro placed his pencil and paper on the table. He clapped his hands three times, and rang a silvery bell. All seven Rozen Maidens materialized on the work table in front of Rozen. He placed a bit of the material on their tongues and worked their mouths so that they swallowed it. Their eyes flashed open with a blinding green light. Aro dove under the table, but Rozen kept his eyes on the dolls. Eventually, their eyes faded back to their regular colors and they kept them open. All eyes flickered to Rozen who smiled lovingly at his creations.

"Maidens who have been created by Rozen: Here me now and here me well. There is a child in The United States who requires your service. You can now speak and understand English. Though you cannot speak, I will tell you that your fears are not unfounded. I will send Holie to her to soothe her and gain permission for you to board there. And please do not act hostilely towards your new sisters I will be sending in. They are the same as you if not different in appearance, temperament, and personality. They also will not have accompanying spirits. Do not hold this against them, for they will have a power that is the same that I will decide in the future. Please do not hold grudges against them, my children. I will miss you, but Alice will keep me company. Good bye for now."

He nodded at Aro, who came up from under the table and rang the silvery bell 7 times. He also beat a small gong 3 times and a silvery sound filled the air. Golden Light filtered around the dolls and they dissolved in a mist of silver and golden sparkles. Rozen looked at the cloud of sparkles lovingly, and blew them quietly away. The cloud swarmed around the United States, around a little town in Utah called Manti. The cloud waited outside a bedroom window, barely visible in the dim light, as Kori nodded assent to the hovering red ball.

The cloud swarmed all over the town, slipping into her friends' houses and making them at home. Holie visited each of them in their dreams, and they each said yes, they would harbor a doll. The cloud split into 7 sections, and they each flew into their own private houses. As the dolls snuggled into their new homes, their was only one thought in their heads. "Does this mean the Alice Game is back on?" and, in Hina Ichigo's case, "If the Alice Game is still on, that means I can... STILL BECOME ALICE!!!!"

_**What do you think? I have only watched the episodes up to 7, and I've read all the reviews for the rest of the episodes, including the last one in Traumend, and I'm basing this story on something that's been mulling over in my mind forever. And its also being based on my knowledge of the cartoon as it has happened now. And I put it in Manti Utah, cause that's where I'm visiting rite now, I'm in pageant with my cousin Dori. She's the main in most of my stories if u couldn't tell, anyway, I hope u enjoy!!!!!**_


	2. Explanatory Chapter: Alice is explained

Rozen glanced at the new drawings for the dolls. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the night he had the vision of 14 'children'.

_**Rozen sat up in his bed as straight as a razor. What was that dream? He fumbled with the light on his bedstand, but eventually got it lit. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and clenched his head in his hands. If he closed his eyes, he could see 8 little dolls. There were his darlings, Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, Hina-Ichigo, and Kirakishou. But who was that other one? She had very long red hair, akin to Suiseiseki's, but it had a golden tint to it that made it almost Hina-Ichigo quality. Her dress was long, it reached to her ankles, and was of a very deep orange color. Like pumpkin. He concentrated harder and found that her eyes were a curious color of silver. Her irises were golden, and she had a sort of fire dancing through her eyes. When you tried to look straight at it, it disappeared, and flickered in another part of her eye. She grinned, her flame-eyes twinkling at him, and held up her two hands. She held up 8 fingers on those hands combined. 8? 8 Rozen Maidens? The more he thought, the more he wondered, why not?**_

_Well, that wasn't exactly when I had thought of the idea, but that was where it had started. That girl had returned to me every night, along with all of my beloved 'children' Until that horrible day, when Shinku had been destroyed, I had left all hope to Suigintou. But that had proved futile. Suigintou was overcome by her greed for my love, and Shinku had resolved to the Alice Game, even after I told her she could find another way. The other way was to develop the relationship she had with Jun. If a Rozen Maiden doll fell in love with a human, and the human fell in love with her back, the doll would turn into a human, Unable to become Alice, but blessed with the ability to meet Rozen whenever they wanted to, so it was a way of being Alice, wihtout living inside of me. They also got the added bonus of being with their true love. Only Suiseiseki had made it. She had defeated her sisters in the dreaded Alice Game, because of her love for her medium, Yamamoto, who coincidentally had a crush on Nori._

_Yamamoto had never realized his true feelings for Suiseiseki until the end, when she lay dying on a bed of moss. Suigintou had Shinku's Rosa Mystica, and the other 5 dolls' in her power and was welding them in one final attack against the Gardner Doll. Yamamoto had scooped up Suiseiseki's almost dead body and had kissed her on the lips. Ever so tenderly. Her eyes had shot open, and a green light fizzled around the couple. Suiseiseki's power and multiplied and regenerated. With the power she held in her, there was only two outlets. Use the power to kill Suigintou, or use it to turn herself into a human. _

_Suiseiseki's choice had been typical of a Rozen Maiden doll. She had chosen to destroy Suigintou and be with me forever, then to be with Yamamoto, the one she loved, for the brief time he was on Earth._

_I wasn't that surprised. After all, it is almost always the quiet ones who are the most powerful. Love is something I had wanted to cultivate more of in the world. Being one of my creations, their love for their human would span across the globe, eventually covering the entire planet. Maybe then I would find Alice and Julia again._

A sigh passed over Rozens' lips as he pondered where they could be. After Julia and Alice had disappeared, Rozen had scoured the entire continent for them. Three years later a horrible report came on the progress of Alice.. His shoulders shook as he remembered how his little girls' body had been found in a bush, several miles off the coast of China. That was when he had The Dream. His little Alice had come, but he couldn't see her. A shock ran through his body, but her voice had drifted through the mist.

_Flashback_

"Hello Father. I have missed you. Mother is alright. She wants me to tell you that you can give shape to me again." She chuckled, her high, pure voice causing me to ache horribly inside. "She says to fashion a doll in my image. My soul will be able to live in it. We'll be together again Father. Mother says that she will return to you, when you find the place she is at. I must go Father, but remember, we can be together again, if you create a doll in my image."

Rozen's arms had reached for her, but he knew in his heart she was gone. He had awoken, his pillow wet with tears of having been unable to remember his beloved little girl. A doll? He had been a very skilled doll maker before... that horrible incident. Julia thought he could fashion a doll after Alice? Of course! He had had some plans of a doll exactly like Alice, to give to her on her 5th birthday. He searched through his desk and house throughout the night, and the next morning. Nothing.

He had retreated to his studio, bare of everything, except a little light to work on. He worked on a doll that was almost a young woman. She had long, flowing silver hair and gleaming purple eyes. He looked a her for a long time. Then set her aside and worked on her clothes. He put his daughters fondness for crosses on a blackish blue dress that fluffed out over white petticoats and long black boots topped with roses. Her sleeves cascaded to her wrists, and had a slit in the elbow that more white lace peeked out of. A sheet of white satin edged with lace topped with a rose hid the low cut style of the dress. She had a black ribbon collar that tied at her throat and had long black satin ribbons that fell halfway down her neck. He thought about her for a moment.

As the eldest of all of his creations, she should be the one to excel the most. What better way to excel her then to put her through more trials and hard ship then the rest? He gently set her down on the ground and placed her clothes and bottom half a short distance away from her. He hated to do this to her, and it hurt him deeply that any doll that would harbor his daughters soul should have to go through this, but she was the one image in his mind that connected most with Alice. He started work on the second doll.

She would have gray brown hair that was in thick curls tucked behind her ears. She had green gray eyes and a childish smirk colored her already rosy face. He edged a yellow silk heart with lace and attached a rose in the middle with brown ribbons. She had on a yellow overcoat that went down to orange pantaloons with white tights. Her black shoes were petite and had long laces that wound up to her ankles. She had on brown ornaments of ribbons on her dress in artistic places and an orange collar.

He started on the third. She would have short red hair in a boyish manner. Her left eye was green, and her right was red. He fastened a top hat with a blue ribbon to her hair lovingly. She had a blue shirt with no attached sleeves, more of a shawl really, that attached to blue pants he fastened with ties just below her knee. Her white tights connected with black shoes with a black ring of thick leather above them. He slipped a white shirt with very frilly sleeves with sliver cuff links attaching the sides. He tied a black bow around her waist and added a white collar over her shawl with a black ribbon attaching it to her throat.

The forth, he decided, would be a twin to the third. Her right eye was green, and her left eye was red. Her hair was red also, and went to the bottom of her dress that ended in two curls. She had on a very green dress that went to her feet. Her shoes were black also, an exact replica of her twins. He added layers to her dress on the outside, and fringed them with black lace. He put a white cotton cap on her head and edged that with lace to show her stature. He added white lace cuffs to the end of the sleeves of her dress, which also extended to her wrists. He added the same lace collar to her, as he did to her sister, but he sewed the edges together to show she was more lady-like.

The fifth, he decided, would be his taunting doll for the eldest. He would show her affection above all the others. He started by putting her very long, luxurious hair into two pig tails at the back of her head. He fastened them with black velvet ribbons. He ruffled a scarlet red head cap. A green ribbon circled it and he sewed a pink rose on both sides of her head. Her eyes were a piercing blue and he carefully curled some hair and cut it shorter then her length of blond on the other side of her cap. But it was twice as long as her bangs. He tied a dark ribbon around her neck and stuck roses on top of her black shoes. They had slight high heels and he tied them to her ankles with thick velvet ribbons. Her white tights went into her fluffy pantaloons which were very depoofed and had a lacy white slip over them. He put a scarlet dress on top of her and lengthened the sleeves until they covered her wrists. He made the sleeves close fitting and added a shawl like scarlet dress on top of that. The dress went to her mid calf and was slightly tied at the back with a scarlet ribbon, the same color of her dress.

The sixth would be the most child-like. He gave her light green eyes and thick golden curls, a more deep, rounded color then his fifth. He placed a pink ribbon with white lace on her head. He poofed the sleeves around the shoulders slightly, and made them flare at the bottom near her wrists. He edged them with white lace and covered his seam with a red ribbon. He fixed the edges with white lace and loosely tied the ends together with another red ribbon in a big bow. This 'dress' overcoat went over a white cotton slip that was extremely poofy and ruffled the edges vertically. Her shoes were like ballet flats, but not pointy. The red ribbons went up legs covered with white tights to her knees. He couldn't help hugging her. She was absolutely adorable.

He could feel the first dolls' eyes on him, so he fixed a brooch with his face on it to his fifths ribbon around her neck. His heart ached to hold her, but he controlled his arms to fix the hat on his thirds' head, and hand the two twins their spirits. The boyish one had pruning scissors. The girly one had a watering can.

He left, along with his other five dolls. He watched the first one struggle to be understood, and he wept when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She crawled all the way to her newly finished bottom and dress. He couldn't bear to watch anymore, and turned away.

Without a hesitation, he swiftly walked into the room and whispered her name into her ear while she fell asleep. "Suigintou." He walked away and whispered the names of his other creations in their ears. Starting at the beginning and going to the end. "Kanaria, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, Shinku, Hina-Ichigo." He had an idea for another doll, but it was faint and fleeting. He would make her in due time.

_**Um.. sorry that this is sooo crappy, I couldn't really hurry faster. I hope this explains some of the stuff he was thinking when he invented the 7 other dolls. Once again, I apologize for the stupidity of the story. And I'm sorry for explaining what the dolls look like... I wanted people to feel like he was creating them for the first time. I also wanted to insert my own feelings on the Rozen Maiden Dolls into this too. I like Suigintou second best, and Hina-Ichigo first, and I kinda translated those feelings to Rozen when he made Suigintou suffer. SORRY IF U HATE SUINGINTOU!!!!!!!!! I also made it so that it would explain how Kirakishou appeared so late in the season... yeah, based on what I know. Anyway, enjoy!!!! R&R please I love comments!!**_


	3. This is a chapter, but there's a sorry 2

Dori sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. What a weird dream. She had been dreaming of breaking a thousand glass mirrors, and instantly a red light had appeared. It had a golden voice, tinged with autumn leaves and silver wind. It had asked, "_Will you harbor a Rozen Maiden doll?"_

Dori's dream self had shrugged. What the heck? And had nodded. The little light had disappeared, and she was breaking the 999th mirror again. She looked around her small room. Everything was the same.. so why did she feel like something else was in her room? She got up out of bed to put in her contacts and tripped over something. She felt around for whatever had caused her to fall. It was probably her lava lamp, or her stack of notebooks with her story ideas. Huh, that was funny. She didn't remember her lava lamp having corners. She felt over the top. A funny symbol was in a raised relief on the top. What the heck? Oh well, I'm going to put in my contacts first, she decided. She got up and walked to the bathroom with her hands outstretched. Found the door. She turned the handle, went inside, and jammed in her contacts.

'_Time for that freaky box.' _she thought. She went inside her room and turned on the light. It was a brown box with a golden rose on top of it. She ran her fingers over it and found clasps on the sides. She popped them open and gingerly opened the top. She gasped in shock. There was a gorgeous doll lying on what seemed to be white silk sheets. She cautiously touched her cheek and drew back. It was warm! Like a regular humans skin! She stroked the long hair. It was soft, like silk, only more like human hair! Now that, was strange.

She picked the doll up and stroked the soft garments of the doll. They were black, and felt like velvet. She looked in the box for instructions, and instead found a small golden key. She picked it up and looked around the doll. Maybe there was some kind of gimmick inside. On the back, she found a small hole. She poked the key into it and held the doll. Now what? Oh! She had to spin the key!

She spun it, while in a broken down N-Field, Suigintou felt herself awakening. Awakening? Suigintou? The only Rozen Maiden doll who did not need a medium was being awoken? What was happening????

Dori looked at the doll in anticipation. Nothing was happening! Wait, there! She could've sworn the eyelids twitched. There, the hands were moving. Was this some kind of weird doll alive thing? Was the doll going to jump up and start dancing around like an idiot, while singing Congratulations, you have won a PC laptop computer? Weird. But she would love a Laptop, something to take with her on those long trips to California with her 4 sisters and 1 brother. The doll began emanating a faint golden glow as it started moving, like it wanted to be close to her.

Suigintou felt her Rosa Mystica being pulled out of her N-Field. What was happening? She tried to grab onto the burnt down buildings, but they offered no hand holds for her grasping hands. She tried to drag her feet, but nothing happened. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, but the air offered no resistance to the force pulling her towards a blue portal on the ground. She shrieked wordlessly as she fell feet first through the portal, and down towards her physical body.

Dori threw the doll away from her as its hands reached for her face. She had created a vampire doll! She saw the humor in this however, and began softly singing, "I built a relation to Frankensteins creation." The doll expanded black wings that Dori had sworn weren't there before. Her eyes twitched themselves open to reveal really pretty purple eyes that contrasted nicely with her silvery hair. What as happening? Dolls didn't open their eyes unless they were the kind you held up and down while they said 'Mama!'

Suigintou looked around her new surroundings. A small room, unfit for anybody to even consider living in. More of a large broom closet then a room. There was an old dresser in the corner with elegant carvings riddled all over it. There was also a big wooden box in the corner that stood a little taller then herself. She looked beneath her. A big purple bed. Well, at least whoever owned this room had taste. She was partial to purple herself. But why was she here? Her eyes darted to the corner, where she saw movement, and saw a small human cowering there. She had blond brown hair that fell messily to her shoulders and big brown eyes that were surrounded by lustrous black eyelashes. She wasn't a supermodel, but she wasn't the worlds biggest child either. She was sturdy, ans she wore a silver ring on her left hand ring finger. Suigintou smiled. Silver was the new gold? How preposterous. That must be an engagement ring, this girl was going to be married.

How ridiculous. Wherever she was, they had strange customs. Her wings edged her forward, until she was looking directly into the girls' eyes. Fear, weirded out, and defiance stood clear in those eyes, surrounded by a million other feelings and emotions that Suigintou didn't bother sorting out. It would be a good idea to introduce herself, she thought. "Hello child, I am Suigintou, the First doll of Rozen Maiden."

Dori was sooooo very confused. What the heck was happening? That doll had just introduced herself as a Rozen Maiden doll? What the heck was Rozen Maiden. Dori looked past the doll to her clock. 6:42 a.m. Waaaay too early to be awake yet. That doll looked kinda menacing. She needed a hug. Dori opened her arms wide and headed for the doll.

Suigintou's eyes widened as she perceived the human coming toward her with arms wide open. The human was attacking her? Her eyes clouded over as she remembered Father telling her about 7 new Rozen Maiden dolls. Father? Father spoke to her? She felt a warm tingle in her gut and she felt a light blush covering her cheeks. Father spoke to her! He must love her then. Her eyes cleared as she felt a tightening around her middle, her arms pinned to her sides as the human tried to crush her. Her eyes darkened. This human was trying to do her in??? She would know the wrath of Suigintou. She prepared her wings to blast this human to the abyss.

Dori felt the wings being agitated. She released her grip on the doll. "Oh! I'm sorry Suigintou. I didn't mean to hurt your wings. I just wanted to give you a hug."

Suigintou's wings fell slightly. What? The human was sorry for hurting her? Wasn't she trying to hurt her? Wait, what was that last part. Hug? Hugs... Suigintou's memory ran away as she pictured a white room, white roses hung everywhere, and someone was laughing. She followed the sound to a warm, green field, flowers were blooming everywhere. The laughing sounded near her left. Her head swerved as she saw a laughing girl with a long white dress on. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind as she danced around the flowers. Her arms were stretched to the sides as she swirled around in big dizzy circles.

Suigintou's eyes opened in shock. She recognized that laughing face. She had never seen it laughing before though... It was MEGU!!!!!! She could walk! Suigintou's middle almost burst with a hot happiness as she flew with all speed towards the dancing figure. "MEGU!!", she called, her arms opened wide to receive the happy medium.

Megu turned around and ran towards Suigintou's zooming figure before being hit hard in the gut by a laughing, crying Suigintou. The air shimmered as they laughed and cried together. Megu sat up and stroked the tears away from Suigintou's face.

"Angel-San, you are crying tears of joy, for me?" Megu's voice was filled with amused wonder.

Suigintou smiled through her tears. "Yes Megu-sama, these tears are for you. But I have a question to ask you. How did you get to be whole?"

Megu smiled, and pointed her hand away from them towards a tall dark figure. Suigintou recognized that figure from somewhere. Realization struck her as she ran towards the shape.

Dori saw Suigintou shake her head again. " I said what is Rozen Maiden?" she repeated, feeling a bit tweaked off that she had the audacity to wander off when she was talking to her.

Suigintou felt a bit tweaked that the human the the audacity to wake her up from her flashback. "Rozen Maiden is a group of 7 dolls that have to fight each other to see Father. Only.. we did the game once, and Suiseiseki won... and now it seems we must participate in it all over again. This time," Suigintou clenched her fist. "I will not fall. Not again. I will find the strongest medium and drain all of their power to my purposes."

Dori was waaay weirded out now. Medium? Power? Wait, if they all wanted to meet Father, why didn't they just go to his house? "Um.. Suigintou? If you all want to meet him so badly, why not go to his house and meet him, instead of killing each other to see him? That's a little primitive in my opinion."

Suigintou was confused about this humans stupidness. "Primitive? Human, we do this to meet Father. We know not where he lives, and so we must consume each of our sisters' Rosa Mysticas in order to meet him. He refuses to meet with us, only Alice. That is the root of the Alice Game."

Rozen was looking in the first mirror, shaking his head. He murmured, in a voice so low, not even Aro could hear him. "_Oh my child, it is not that I refuse to meet with you, it is that you have fabricated this when you could not find me._" A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered how his daughters had searched for him until Shinku had decided that 'Father' must be hiding from them, because he only wanted to meet the girl who could successfully defeat her sisters.

He had admitted it, to himself of course, that this was a dire alternative to each doll finding true love. He had turned his master into Laplace, a rabbit who oversaw the dealings in the Alice Game, in order to place ideas into their heads concerning it. Laplace however, had seen fit to let them discover the alternative, and Rozen had agreed. He would revive his 'children' whenever they were defeated so that they could find a new love in the century they happened to be in. For most of his dolls, in Japan, they had fallen for Jun, in Suiseiseki's case though, it had been Yamamoto, Nori's crush. They had a chance at happiness, but they all threw it away to be with him. Suiseiseki had ultimately won, but in his heart, the winner would always be Hina-Ichigo.

She had very deep caring for her sisters, even though Shinku had brought out the worst in her when she threatened to take her away from Tomoe, the one she cared about. She cared very deeply for everyone around her, and although she was too young to find true love, everyone knew she loved Tomoe deeper then all of her sisters, and certainly deeper then she loved him. If only Tomoe and Hina-Ichigo had confessed their love for each other at the end. Hina-Ichigo would have turned into a human.

His tears flowed freely now that he remembered his beloved Alice. He was forced to replay the events of the Last Battle over and over in his head. It was torture.

_**Um... First of all, I am really really really really sorry for this short chapter and how it explains sooo little of what happened. I just had an idea for the last part of Rozen Maiden, and I will be submitting it in a few days. The title will be Rozen Maiden: Ending to Remember. So... yeah, I wont' be writing on this for a while, if u like this one, you'll love Rozen Maiden: Ending to Remember. I won't be writing on this one, again, because I'll be writing my shortie preview to this. sorry once again. Its kinda like a Overture to this story, and an ending to Rozen Maiden Traumend. Hope you enjoy!! **_


	4. 4th Chapter, I had to hurry, so it sux

Dori looked curiously at Suigintou and held up her hand. "Um.. ok then. If you wanted to kill your own sisters to meet your dad, this guy must be pretty cool... I mean, uncool if he wanted you to kill your sisters."

Suigintou looked at her in distaste. "HUMAN!!! DO not even try to understand the ingenious workings of a masters mind. You cannot even hold up a candle to his immense knowledge." Her feelings were confused and betrayed as she thought the same thoughts she had been thinking about since forever. _'Why Father, did you make me the way I am? Why do we have to hurt our sisters, your own creations?_'

Dori's eyes clouded over as she battled with her two inner selfs, Scarlet White, and Dori Thomas.

"**Don't tell me what to do Scarlet, I can take care of myself. You know. She's most definitely NOT a terrorist bomb inside a doll, and she can't possibly be a midget. No human could ever be that small with her intellect."**

" _I will tell you whatever I want to Dori, she's dangerous, and you should throw her away, dispose of her, something so that she goes away. She is dangerous, especially with all those evil feathers. They could be pin missiles for all you know!"_

Suigintou watched this inner struggle with content. Humans were so pathetic. But, this one... She walked a step closer, then one more. Her face was facing the back of the neck of the human. She could sense... something. A really strong power of some sort. She lifted a honey colored strand of the humans hair and sniffed. It didn't really smell like anything. More like strawberries and cherries. Not a completely unpleasant odor. She looked out into the middle distance and clasped her hands around an imaginary locket.

Dori's eyes cleared up and she looked for Suigintou. She didn't find her. She turned around, thinking it was all a dream, then screamed as she saw Suigintou looking at her hands. Her eyes wandered up to Suigintou's face, which was contorted in pain and disappointment.

Suigintou's eyes lit up as she turned around. "Kiss my ring." she demanded of Dori. "I need a medium for back up power in case I run into my other sisters again. Kiss my ring."

Dori scowled at her. "Medium? Backup Power? Heck no freaky doll! Why would I want to kiss your ring anyways?"

Suigintou scowled back at her. " Don't you dare defy me human. I don't actually need your power, but like I said, its a precautionary against my sisters."

Dori giggled. "No way! You really think me kissing your ring will give you my power? Wait.. You're not the devil.. are you? Because, that would explain why you were trying to take away my power of agency.. are you?"

Suigintou shook her head in disgust. "Of course not you idiot. I merely want to have you in backup reserve. For my sisters as I've explained."

Dori shrugged and bent down to Suigintou's fist. " I better get benefits." She kissed the ring, then felt a burning on her right hand. On the right hand appeared a bronze.. no, gold ring with a rose on top of it. She grinned. "Nice trick, but I don't really like gold. Too flashy, and I've been mistaken for a 'married woman' before. Thanks for the ring, but no thanks." She tried to take off the ring, but it stuck fast. "Shoot." She muttered. "I can't get it off. I have too fat fingers!" She struggled with the ring for a minute while Suigintou looked on.

"It won't come off until I've kissed it. I don't intend to kiss it until I find the 'Chosen One' for this generation. Last time, it was that imbecile Jun, now its someone new. I have to find him." She looked away and started walking away. "Where can a lady find a good cup of tea?"

Dori looked up at her. "Um.. we can't drink tea. Its against our religion. You can have some milk though."

Suigintou looked at her in disgust. "No tea? What barbarians are you? No tea. I'll have to go find some myself then."

Dori shook her head. "You won't find any. Basically the whole town doesn't drink tea."

Suigintou shook her head in disgust. "I don't believe this. I really don't. Well human medium, I'm off to my N-Field for some tea. At least they have it there." She hopped up to the mirror on the table and entered into it. Black spurts of energy and lightning flashed around her as Dori grabbed her wing and was pulled through.

Dori looked around her in shock. "WHERE THE HECK AM I??????" she screamed.

Suigintou turned around in shock. The human had DARED to follow her? She could get crushed by something. No, more then something, her. Suigintou paused in her plans to kill the human. Why kill a barely made servant? Might as well make some use of her. "Servant." She commanded. "Start cleaning up my world."

Dori looked at her in shock. What? This place was a dump! There was no way she could possibly clean up this junky place. "Um.. sorry, but no. You didn't mention ANYTHING about cleaning up a miniature bomb site."

Suigintou looked haughtily at the whining human. "You kissed the ring and became my servant. Not that I need one, of course, you're still JUST a backup reserve for my sisters."

Dori shook her head. "So lemme get this straight. I kiss your ring, I get one, and it makes me your servant? Kiss my ring already, I don't want to be a slave. Slavery is wrong, ergo we fought the revolution for it and WON!!"

Suigintou shook her head. " Well, I didn't hear of any revolution, it must have happened when I was asleep... if that's what we Rozen Maidens do when we die." She shook out her wings and some loose, dead feathers fluttered to the ground. It amused Suigintou sometimes that even though they were what humans would consider 'dead' that she could gain newer, more powerful feathers in a process people called 'molting' to her, it was a rebirth, and it tickled her to no end that her father had given the rebirthing process to her, and her alone. She looked around at the desolate wasteland again and sighed. Even though it reflected her soul, it wasn't completely correct. For instance, step into the third building from the left, and you could see that it was carpeted in smooth, white carpet with a black rose rug in the middle. Delicate light filtered form tiny stars in the ceiling and lit up the entire room. There was a cheery looking table in cherry wood with myrtle wood chairs that had delicate carvings all over the place. The insignia on her box was carved with painstaking care on top of the table. In the very middle, something she had never been able to get out, was a drop of blood that she had spilled on the table while carving. It refused to come out, or fade with time, even though it had been there almost since the beginning of the universe. There was also a sheltered wood land in the exact middle deep inside her broken down city. She had nicknamed it Desolation, after her own heart. It was a calm, quiet place with lots of black and white roses blooming everywhere.

Dori looked around, then spotted a light coming form a broken down apartment, the most sad and destroyed of them all. She once again debated, and used some words which can't really be used here as they will offend some of our readers. Finally her curiosity won over timidness and she went inside. Once she had pried open the solid concrete, she had walked inside and gasped. IT WAS GORGEOUS!!!!!! Lights filtered from who knows where and there was a really pretty wood table in the middle with different wood chairs around it with pretty carvings down their legs. The carpet was white and looked soft. There was a really soft rug in the shape and color of a black rose in the middle of the carpet, and it led to a room. The door was a sharp contrast to the rest of the room, as it was made of steel, with steel bolts and titanium straps across every inch of the door. Red letters proclaimed that this door was 'UNTOUCHABLE IF YOU ENTER THIS DOOR YOU ENTER INTO DEATH!!!!!' Dori wasn't afraid, so she wrenched open the door, and pricked up the locks. Using a very sharp knife, she poked out the bolts connecting the door to the frame. She dodged out of the way as the door fell with a clunk. She stepped inside and saw the most amazing thing. There were many, many pictures of people, all around the entire apartment. Nearly all of them had been slashed up, and had skulls all over them, with a little red check after everyone. Some of the pictures were men, laughing in glee at whatever had happened to them, but in a painting like state, unmoving, not realizing that, whatever they had been painted of, was gone, destroyed likely, by Suigintou. Most of them were women, and they were very beautiful. Some had red hair, most were black or brown haired, and one of them even had a dull shot of pink running through her skull. Of them all however, there was only one that really held her attention. It was by far the most lovely of all the women. Her picture had remained unscathed by Suigintous fury, and had black roses around the border. Unlike all of the other pictures, she was the only one not in a position of merriment. Her eyes were serious, and her mouth was slightly turned down, and she had an air of sickliness around her. A little note in very beautiful script in the corner read lovingly. "_Angel-San.." _She had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but maybe that was her name? Angel-San, a term of respect. It contained Angel, so maybe it was about Suigintou? With her wings, she could have been mistaken for an angel, of death.

Suigintou looked up. Her sense sharpened as she glanced in horror at her 'special' apartment. Someone had entered into her room. Her special room. HER ROOM!!! She sped with all haste toward the apartment and ripped open the door.

Dori looked up in shock at a very livid Suigintou, who had her long thin swords out and was pointing them straight at her heart. She dove , and Dori jumped to the side, sending Suigintou into the floor, where she jumped up, livid that someone had dared to break into her secret sanctum.

Suigintou couldn't see anything, except for maybe a red light coating everything. She groaned in frustration at the powerful enemy she was facing. Diving at Dori again, she cut open her cheek. Blood oozed from the cut, and Dori clenched at it with her hands. Smirking, Suigintou dove again, but was caught by surprise. Dori's arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Suigintou struggled, but the grip tightened and her swords fell to the ground.

Dori squeezed her arms tighter. This plan, she was sure, would have to work. Just by letting Suigintou dive at her a lot had worked her into a very false sense of security, and that was when Dori could make the final move. She bent down to Suigintou's ear, as the doll still struggled. "I have you caught Suigintou, and I'm not letting you go unless you promise on your precious 'Father' that you won't hurt me anymore."

Suigintou hated bargaining. It was for wusses and weaklings who were cowardly in battle. But, she didn't like the prospect of being in her servants arms forever, so she nodded angrily.

Dori was satisfied. She let the doll go, where she instantly retrieved her swords. Dori shook her head. "I have a few questions that I would like answered Suigintou. I think you owe me that much for giving me this." She gestured towards her cut cheek.

Suigintou looked at her in disdain. She didn't owe her servant anything. She should be grateful that she wasn't dead. But nevertheless, she could kill her later. After all, the questions she had were probably good ones, that would reveal her secret quest/plan. She nodded her head, a swift, barely noticeable twitch of the head.

Dori saw that and grinned. "Ok, who is this Angel-San girl that has roses all over her, and who are these people with their pictures all slashed up? Were they your family, or enemies or something?"

Suigintou grinned, well, it wasn't really a grin, but it was one of grim satisfaction at her secret remaining undiscovered.


End file.
